sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursedrose goes to Mobian school
Cursedrose: Rex... *Rex The Hedgehog** yes? *smiles* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *hugs him* *Rex The Hedgehog** *murrs* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *tail wags fast* *Rex The Hedgehog** are you excited for tomorrow? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: I'm excited now!! *breathes hard* *Rex The Hedgehog** i got to go to school.... and you are coming with me *grabs his arm and runs to school* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *afraid, hides his boner* *Rex The Hedgehog** *is in the school* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *shudders* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole (not rex): Hey Rex, who is this? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *looks at him, looks terrified and embarrased* *Rex The Hedgehog** He is my boyfriend Cole: Oh *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *in defence postiton* *Rex The Hedgehog** What is wrong? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: I don't know this person. *Rex The Hedgehog** This is my friend, Cole *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: (does Cole know hes a dark?) H-hello.. *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Hello, rex has told me so much about you *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: He has? *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: yeah *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *looks at Rex* *Rex The Hedgehog** *kisses him* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *sees some bullies, gets scared* *Rex The Hedgehog** What is wrong hun? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Who are those guys? *points to the bullies* *Rex The Hedgehog** Oh, them? That is Shade *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Who's Shade? a friend of yours? *Rex The Hedgehog** No, but the guy with him is *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Oh.. *Rex The Hedgehog** his name is leo *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Is he nice? *Rex The Hedgehog** well......to me *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Is Shade a dark hater? *Rex The Hedgehog** he hates everyone *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Why?? *Rex The Hedgehog** he is a bully *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *looks down as they walk past Shade* *Rex The Hedgehog** Shade: Hey!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: ... *Rex The Hedgehog** Shade* Walks to cursedrose* new kid huh? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *looks up at him cutely* *Rex The Hedgehog** Shade: Stop with the cute act! *slaps him* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *dodges* *Rex The Hedgehog** Shade: Stay still *punches him* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *screams and gets pissed* I'm warning you! *eyes glow* *Rex The Hedgehog** Shade: of what? Rex: Cursedrose, calm down! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Don't think just because I'm cute I can't fight!! *snarls* *Rex The Hedgehog** Shade: *punches him again* Rex: Cursedrose! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: THAT'S IT!!! *turns dark and attacks him nonstop, tearing him apart* *Rex The Hedgehog** Shad: *screams* Rex: Cursedrose!!!!! Stop!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *too pissed to care, bites him and sucks his blood* *Rex The Hedgehog** Shade: What the F**k are you doing!? Rex: Please stop!!!!!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: SHUT UP OR I'LL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF!!! *slashes his face* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: Cursedrose *cries and runs away to the bathroom* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *hisses* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: *in the bathroom crying* Cole: Uh, cursedrose? rex ran away *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: SHUT UP MORTAL!! *looks at him with fire gold eyes, snarls* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: *Backs off* Rex: *cries* why? why? cursedrose? *Pamela Gray** Students: *gasp and freak out* Cursedrose: *looks at Shade* You better not mess with me, punk. I can fight too. *kicks his face and walks outside* *Rex The Hedgehog** Student: Someone call an ambulance!!! Cole: cursedrose!!! *follows him* Rex: Cries* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *standing on a cliff, could kill someone in a second* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Cursedrose Wait!! it is about rex!!!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Leave me be, mobian. *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Rex needs you right now *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: No. I need to be LEFT ALONE *throws a dark power ball at him* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: *gets hit* aah!! Rex: *cries* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: I suggest you get lost of I'll do worse to you. *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: o-ok *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *sucks on the blood on his finger* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: *runs back to the school and goes into bathroom* Rex? Rex: *cries* Leave me alone *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *ignores everyone* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: He didn't want to do that Rex: *cries* go away!!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *chews on it* *Rex The Hedgehog** Leo: *walks in the bathroom* that new kid sure is tough. how is rex? Cole: He isn't doing too well *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *straight face* *Rex The Hedgehog** Leo: I saw shade go into the ambulance. he was pretty messed up Rex: cursedrose........... Leo: Who was the new kid anyways? Cole: Rex's boyfriend. Leo: oh *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *smirks and chuckles* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: are you ok now? Rex: No! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *still in dark form, bites his hand and sucks on it* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Will it make you feel better if me and Leo do a threesome with you? Leo: WHAT!? Rex: *cries* no! *Pamela Gray** Wait I thought Cole was married!?? Cursedrose: *sucks* *Rex The Hedgehog** he is. he is bisexual Rex *cries* Cole: poor Rex *Pamela Gray** Oh. Cursedrose: Oh its no use! I need more! *walks back inside* Students: *scream* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: What was that? Leo: I will check it out *he walks out* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *has psychotic eyes* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: cries* Cole: it's ok Rex Rex: no it's not!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *attacks random people* *Rex The Hedgehog** Leo: *runs back in* Rex's boyfriend is attacking random people! Cole: What!? Rex: *Cries harder* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *sucks blood* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: we need to get him out of here! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *keeps sucking* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole & Leo: *look for him* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *out in the open* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Cursedrose!! you need to go home!!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *ignores him* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Grabs one arm Leo: Grabs the other *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: *Grabs one arm* Leo: *Grabs the other* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *electricutes both of them* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole & leo: *fall on the ground* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: I don't understand why you foolish people exist..*vanishes* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: rex will be so upset..... *Pamela Gray** Curserose: *standing alone* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: *still crying* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *ignoring everyone* *Rex The Hedgehog** Leo & Cole: *goes back to the bathroom with rex* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *turns normal* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Rex? Rex: *cries* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *doesn't remember what happened, looks back at the school* Hm? *Pamela Gray** *walks inside* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: *cries* this was a stupid idea! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *looks at him confused* Who are you? *Rex The Hedgehog** (looks at who?) *Pamela Gray** Rex. *Rex The Hedgehog** (oh because they are all in the bathroom) Rex: I am your boyfriend. *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Huh? *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: What? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *scratches head* It's just because I don't remember you.. *Rex The Hedgehog** rex: What? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: I'm sorry.. I don't. *eyes dull* *Rex The Hedgehog** Oh *looks down sadly* Cole: What do you mean? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: ......H....how did I get here? *looks confused* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Rex brought you here Rex: *cries a little* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Why? *eyes get wide* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: He wanted to show you a mobian school *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: M...MOBIAN!?? *Rex The Hedgehog** Leo: yeah... *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *hypervenilates* No! I can't be here! *tries to find an exit* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: *follows him* why? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: I'm a dark!! I'm not supposed to be with mobians!! *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: What!?!?!? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *holds head* Abyss will kill me!! *tears roll down his cheeks* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Who? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: The king of all darks of course!! I need to go!! *about to leave* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: I will help you *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: You can't! I have to leave! *runs away* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: *follows him* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *dissapears* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: woah! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *in the nega world* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: *runs outside to cole* Where is he? Cole: he left Rex: oh *Pamela Gray** Abyss: I warned you about getting personal with mobians!! Cursedrose: I'm sorry! *falls on his knees* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: heads home* Cole *follows him* Leo: *follows him* *Pamela Gray** Abyss: If you do this again, I'll banish you. Cursedrose: Ok.. *Rex The Hedgehog** *at rex's house* Rex: I can't believe he would do something like that Leo: he is tough for a new guy *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *goes out* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: I hope the principal finds out you brought him here, rex Rex: y-yeah *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: I guess I'll just have to kill them now.. *Rex The Hedgehog** Leo: you know i kinda like him... Rex: What!? Leo: I like the dark types. I think they seem cuter *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *looks for them* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: not only that he is good in bed *wink* Cole: Rex!!!! XD *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *feels their vibrations, walks toward the house* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex's Mom: *in the kitchen* Rex: What, we have good sex Cole: and we need to know that!? *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose never had parents. :< Cursedrose: *sees them from the window* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: What do you want to do? Leo *shrugs* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *walks through the wall* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: Woah! Leo: Damn! Cole: Ahhhh! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: You know too much.. now I have to kill you.. *claws extend and fangs show* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: no!! why!? *cries a little* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: Noone should know that I was nice to a mobian. it is an abomination to my people. *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Why! Why would you treat rex like this!? Rex: yeah...... I love you *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: I don't know Rex. *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: He is your boyfriend Rex: Was Cole: What? Rex: he was my boyfriend. I don't want anyone would would treat me this way. *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: FOOLISH MOBIAN. I DON'T KNOW YOU! NOW DIE *attacks them* *Rex The Hedgehog** Cole: Run! Rex: Mom! call the police!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *laughs* They can't help you. *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex's Mom: *calls the police* Rex, Cole, Leo: *run* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *kills all the police* Foolish humans..you are no match.. *Rex The Hedgehog** Leo: Leave us alone!! *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *grabs him by the neck* DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! *pissed* *Rex The Hedgehog** *punches him* ** Leo: *punches him* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *dodges* Platinum: GET LOST YOU MAN WHORE! *bitch slaps him* Cursedrose: *turns normal* Ow! *rubs face* Platinum: I suggest you kill this slut before it lays eggs. *hands Rex a poison* *Rex The Hedgehog** rex: lays eggs? but he is a guy *Pamela Gray** Platinum: JUST KILL HIM ALREADY. *holds Cursedrose's arms* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: I am sorry. remember, I love you Cursedrose *pours the poison down his throat* *cries a little* *Pamela Gray** Cursedrose: *slowly gets weak, falls on his knees* Plat: Wait wait wait...you..love this freak?? how stupid are you!? *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: *cries and goes to his room, slams the door shut and locks it* *Pamela Gray** Abyss: THAT'S IT. I'M PISSED NOW. THAT BRAT IS GOING TO DIE. *extremly pissed, goes to his house and stabs him with poison* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex *falls on the floor, bleeding* *Pamela Gray** Abyss: You and your pitiful race will regret the day you messed with me. *kicks his face* *Rex The Hedgehog** *his face bleeds* *Pamela Gray** Abyss: Why don't I kill you now?? *about to kill him* Cursedrose: NO!! *gets in the way, gets stabbed in the heart and instantly dies* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: C-Cursed........Rose.........no........ *passes out* *Pamela Gray** Abyss: NOW I'M REALLY PISSED!! *rips Rex's heart out* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: *dies* ( :< ) *Pamela Gray** Heriku: No... this can't be...*revives him and heals his friends* and you...you shouldn't be here..*banishes Abyss* *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: *somewhat passed out* Thank......you...... *Pamela Gray** Heriku: Now to erase your memory.. *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: W-why?.... *Pamela Gray** Heriku: Oh dear you've had a terrible experience! I don't think you should live with that in your mind. I think its best you forget it all. *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: i......love.......him..... *Pamela Gray** Heriku: You shouldn't! *Rex The Hedgehog** Rex: I........know......I......am......sorry...... *Pamela Gray** Heriku: You have to stay away from those monsters! *Rex The Hedgehog** ok......i.......will...... *Pamela Gray** Heriku: So I'm erasing your memory of your "relationship" with that beast.. *Rex The Hedgehog** ok........ *Pamela Gray** Heriku: I just can't believe you did that! how could you!? *Rex The Hedgehog** do.......what? *Pamela Gray** Heriku: Be with that...that...dark! *Rex The Hedgehog** he......was.......gay.....and.....he......loved.....me... *Pamela Gray** Heriku: You can't do that! *Rex The Hedgehog** i.....am.......sorry Rex's mom: Rex! let's get you to a hospital! *Pamela Gray** Heriku healed him. Herku: He's going to be ok, miss. Category:Roleplays